See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil
by Aqua142
Summary: After all these years, a close acquaintance of the sakamaki brothers has returned. With mystery shrouding her, Yui's suspicions are raised as she learns more about the sakamaki brothers.
1. The arrival

_I'll take a deep breath...let's give this a whirl. Sadly, my diabolik lovers and gravity falls crossover hasn't gotten enough attention as I hoped to so I will try my luck with this stupid-ass story idea with a weird plot and an insane OC. Before you say anything...this will always focus on DL but have little cameos or hints to other characters. Nikki's personality is based on my own attitude and how I act around little kids...ok I actually minor swear but...everything will come together. Please be successful please be successful._

I groaned as I felt little bodies jump on my bed.

"Ma'm, ma'm wake up wake up!" three little voices chorused.

"You little pieces of...shizz. What the hell? It's like fricking midday, I spent yesterday listening to your annoying mum whine about how Ayato shouldn't have fun too much. Also how many times have I told you guys NOT to call me ma'm I'm a couple thousand years old give or take." I complained, nevertheless rolled out of bed with my hair messed up like a bird's nest. Sitting on my bed were Laito, Kanato and surprisingly Ayato.

"Nikki-oneechan! Let's play outside. I think there are bats flying around."

"So what? You see bats everyday, doesn't Kanato like...catch them and burn them alive or something?"

"Yeah, it's fun to see them writhe in pain." He cheerily replied, rubbing his teddy's head.

I hesitated. This child had problems, why did that GUY hire a babysitter and not a psychiatrist to handle Kanato.

"Alright, give me a sec," I muttered, kicking my feet off the bed and scratching my head. Since the great Cordelia was too busy dealing with her multiple romantic life, the king of Vampires hired me: a fallen angel to take care of his three hyperactive triplets and occasionally his three other sons. One born from the fiery pits of anger management problems. Another is a sociapath who loves pelting his smart-ass comments at me. And the final who seems to be normal enough but if you know this twisted family, worst comes to worst that one of them will end up torturing thousands of innocent people and setting villages alight.

Did I mention my client has a creepy younger brother who enjoys stalking women?

With those requirements, three letters come in my mind.

F

M

L

After styling my hair in my usual pony tail, I set out for another torturous day at the sakamaki mansion. As I ambled with boredom out of the hallway, I noticed Miss Cordelia looking more...seductive than usual. As she approached me, I curtised.

"Miss Cordelia," I addressed, if there's one thing I know is that if you piss off one of Karl-heinz's crazy wives, you know you'll end up with a death sentence.

"Ah! Nikki-chan, how ARE you?" She flirted, she held my head against her bust and began to twirl one of my stray locks.

"I'm fine Miss, just got up and ready to tend your sons." I replied, I was tempted to not punch her hard in the face. I slowly slithered from her grasp and was about to walk in the direction I was going to when I saw...that guy. With his gren hair pushed every and his creepy breathing, with a girl like me you're known to get the shivers.

That's when crashing and cursing came from the kitchen.

 **That's my cue to leave.**

Running like a madwoman I noticed already there was crying from ALL 6 sons were there.

"What the frick frick!" I screamed, if you're surrounded by a bunch of little brats between the ages of 6 and 9 you know you can't curse as much as you can. Reiji, was crying his eyes off with his glasses on the ground. Laito was hugging his brother Kanato, who wielded (I shit you not) a butter knife, and both were bawling their eyes out , making nigra falls look like a leak of a roof. Ayato was also joining the giant cry fest had a GIANT bruise on his face and 99% was definetly due to Subaru who was standing in front of Reiji. The youngest sakamaki was also crying a bit but seemed to do little sniffles.

The eldest, Shu, seemed to be mooching over how he slipped after standing on the chair.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. All the kids stared at me.

"Nikki-oneechan!" They cried and ran into my arms. They all ran and huddled around my legs like cute penguins. Then they all started accusing each other.

"Ayato took Kanato's teddy and wouldn't give it back."

"Ayato punched Reiji and wouldn't apologise."

"They were being annoying to the great Ayato-sama and Kanato stabbed me with a butter knife."

"I tripped as I got Kanato's teddy."

Note to self: **MAKE KARL-HEINZ PAY ME MORE MONEY**

Groaning with annoyance, I managed to get Kanato's teddy back and confiscated his butter knife. With that I dabbed some ointment on the the bruises of the three eldest siblings. Funny thing is that I borrowed (read stole) that substance from Karl-heinz's lab. It's funny what you can find in there. Arsenic, bruise healing ointments. Hell I even found some meth but that's a story from another day. After that I sat them all on the giant table and crossed my hands. If there was something that all the kids knew, if I crossed my arms: shit was going to go down.

"Seriously guys, you're like what a few thousand years?" I muttered, all the kids shared a collective shrug. Who am I kidding, these were vampires we were talking about, those guys never gave a crap about their age. "I'm not going to be around to babysit you guys when you're like what teenagers? It's weird for like a fifteen year old to baby like a sixteen year old. So it's time that you guys mature. Look you're brothers and I used to get in a HELL lotta troubles back in heaven and look where that got me. Stripped from my awesomeness and sent down to live as a risen devil-"

"Fallen angel." Reiji corrected.

"-good boy, a gummy bear for you!" I praised.

"But I want cookies." He whined.

"Shut up and let me lecture you guys. What I'm trying to say is that you need to get along with each other. In the long line, who's going to share your sympathy when someone like...I dunno your mum dies or something?" I muttered, the brothers looked around at each other. They looked slightly inspired but mostly salty. If I need to describe their saltiness then please listen to this description.

Think of the ocean, now cube it to infinity. Then times by six. That's the saltiness you'll get from all of those brats combined.

"If you apologise then I'll let you guys have passes on your day-to-day life and then we can visit my friend Kalvier?" I bribed with my sing-songy voice. After a few minutes of the sibling discussion, Shu as spokeperson announced their decision.

"Throw in cookies and we're in!" He betted. Shooting them my winning grin, I shook their eldest brother's hands, making them all begin this mumbling of 'sorrys' across the table.

Man I'm good with these kids. Like before Heinz hired me to babysit those brats, they bickered 24/7. To my luck, almost all of them stopped bickering with each other and decided to go their own separate ways.

"Nikki-oneechan! Come play with me!" Kanato started tugging hard on my sleeve. I reluctantly followed the small boy to his favourite place of the entire mansion. His doll house.

Now, when I say doll house, don't think it's one of those cutesy mini victorian doll houses. It's like a giant room dedicated to all these pretty women Kanato killed and turned into his porcelain dolls. With their listless eyes, they creep you out more than that tape that can kill you in a week. I sat next to him and examined the various mirrors.

"Nikki-oneechan, who goes to Scarborough fair?" He asked, turning to me. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"Those in god's favour."

"But god is a fairy tale?"

"He's anything but a fairy tale, but if there's one thing that's worse than God it's karma. What comes around goes around." I explained, Kanato nodded his head.

 _Are ya goin' t' scarboro fair..._

 _parsley sage, rosemary 'n thyme_

 _Remember when I pissed yo mama off_

 _N' thus she's ain't a true friend o' mine._

Kanato gave me a funny look.

"That's not the words, Nikki-oneechan!" He pouted, I cracked a goofy grin.

"Heh, don't stick to the rules so much, Kanato."

That's when bat screeching noises came from outside. There was Ayato and Laito having the time of their lives. Noticing Ayato had trouble catching that one bat in the air, I decided to give him a little surprise. Sneaking up behind him, I hugged him from behind and lifted him in the air.

" 'Ello bro, whatsup?!"

"HIGHER Nikki-oneechan! Higher!" He begged, activating my wings I flew in the air and Ayato caught the little blind bastards with one fell swoop. Once regaining my balance I noticed the familiar shape of Miss Cordelia approaching us.

"Ayato, is this where you've been? Wasting time?" She scowled, her flirtacious demouner was gone and replaced with her normal abusive attitude.

"B-but..." Ayato stuttered, I interrupted him and stepped forwards.

"With all due respect Miss Cordelia, I believe it is vital for Ayato to regain his exerci-...wait a minute."

I knelt down and began tugging on his cheeks. Ayato blushed and attempted to push away from me.

"I swear you've gotten a bit pudgier...wait have you been eating sweets?!" I growled, Laito looked sheepishly.

"Laito, is there something you want to admit?" Cordelia hissed, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I bothered Ayato when he was studying because I thought he was lonely. I gave him all my sweets because you never give him dessert..."

Before Cordelia could raise her hand, Kanato tugged his mum's dress.

"Mother, do you want me to sing for you?" He inquired. The woman's rage melted and she knelt to her favourite son.

"Yes my little songbird...Laito...don't ever disturb Ayato again. Ayato...don't ever eat sweets given by your brothers. I don't want you getting a cavity." She snapped, with that she led her little canary to that bench area so he can entertain the gorgon. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"Be glad you guys are brothers...now I've gotta check on the rest of them. Stay out of trouble you two!"

With that I took off running towards the main house where I would usually find Beatrix' sons. As I walked around, I bumped into Heinz' second wife, Beatrix.

"Miss Beatrix." I curtised, Beatrix followed my example before letting out an exaperated sigh.

"He's missing AGAIN?"

"Shu? I'm sure he's just mucking about. Kids do that all the time." I reassured, from the corner of my eyes I saw Reiji. I noticed his glee of how Shu was disappointing his mother.

"He'll be fine Miss Beatrix. Look if he isn't here by dark, I'll look for him."

Beatrix took deep breaths before walking past me into the garden. Once she was gone, I bore my grey eyes deep into the boy who was spying on us.

"Reiji, I'm not stupid like Karl-heinz. Get yo pasty white ass out here and tell me why the hell are you spying on me."

The boy crept out before grinning evilly. For a brat he could make shivers go up my spine.

"Cursing in front of a child, proves how much of a bitch you are."

"Listen you, I don't know what you've got against me but you better show me damn respect. I won't care one bit if Shu becomes heir because I'd rather have him than a know-it-all who knows nothing. Take a page of Heathcliff." I snarled, Reiji stopped. He looked as if he was going to cry so I crammed a giant lollipop in his mouth. He sucked it with gusto.

"Shh...don't tell your mum." I winked, wiping his tears. To bribe him even more, I gave him more cookies. That's when the window opened, I blinked and noticed it was Shu and some weird ginger kid.

"Oh hey Shu." I smiled, I hefted him up, by the time I turned to the window, the unknown kid was gone.

"Who was he?" I asked, Shu looked innocent and munched an apple.

"A friend."

"Alright smart guy, I understand that studying is a pain, but you better step up your game. Your salty brother is catching up, I like all of you but personally something wrong's with Reiji, 5 bucks says he burns a village down."

Shu pouted, I crammed a lollipop in his mouth. He sucked it with eagerness. At that moment, a scream came.

"Crap, Christa!" I cursed, with that I bolted down the hallway. I noticed Subaru sitting outside of his mother's room.

I called for the child but he scoffed like that salty brat he was, I swear if I was legally allowed to beat these children then Subaru would return with a red butt.

"I don't need your help." He began, then pulled his fist and aimed at my face. I swerved to the left and his fist collided with the wall. He squealed like a pig.

"Ah shit that hurt!" He cursed, I frowned and hit him on the head.

"Don't curse kid, it sucks when Karma comes and bites your butt." I sighed, Subaru leaned against the door but his arm hinted that he hid something behind his back. With the skills of a ninja, I snatched that something he hid.

"H-hey, give it back!" He accused, he started running towards me but I placed a hand on his forehead to prevent him from attacking me. I examined the object carefully.

"A white rose? Not exactly matching since she isn't innocent anymore!" I replied, Subaru pouted.

"It's what I could find!" He admitted, I bit my lip. I hate to admit it but Karl-heinz' flower choices aren't very sweet.

Black roses, peonies, orange lilies and yellow hyacinths.

If you spoke flower, then you know that Cordelia's life is pretty...interesting? Beatrix didn't have a lot of choices but Christa had a little patch of white roses dedicated to her. More screaming came from Christa's room, which ended up eventually attracting Subaru's five older brothers.

"Is that Miss Christa's screaming...it's sweet isn't it teddy?" Kanato commented, I pinched Kanato's ear before glaring at the boys.

"I still don't get why his mom's such a crackpot! She's like two people!" Ayato complained, I saw tears streaming from Subaru's face.

"Ayato, don't be like that! Apologise to Subaru," I ordered, the eldest triplet grudidly obeyed me, "I'll tell all of you what happened to Miss Christa when you're older. Now, come with me to the gardens, I think I know what we can do to cheer her up."

It took us a couple of minutes to do what I intended but with the brother's co-operation, I managed to muster 6 white roses.

"How are these going to help Miss Christa? If I recall, white rose coresspond to innocence and purity..." Shu trailed off.

"Ok guys, just line up from oldest to youngest and go into the room. Remember, wait until I get in the room, I'll give you a signal for when you should give the roses to Miss Christa." I ordered, with that I pricked my finger against all six roses. I winced in pain as blood contracted but it was worth it. The white roses suddenly flushed to a dark pink colour, I handed all the flowers to the boys before opening the door.

Christa's room was an absolute mess, with turned tables and broken mirrors. A pile of withered flowers laid destroyed, I recalled Subaru gave her that boquet to her a week again.

"Miss Christa, you have guests," The woman turned and threw something at me, I opened my wings and used them to shield the object. "Miss Christa, your son is here." I put emphasis on the word 'son'.

"I'm trash, I'm evil...I should die...I should..."

I grabbed the woman and forced her into a hug, I noticed that she started sobbing in my shoulders. With that, the boys entered the room with their roses. Seeing her enemies' children present her roses...really teared her up. I notice that Subaru was smiling from ear to ear at his siblings. I relaxed a bit.

They really do care for each other...I hope for a brighter future for them compared to me.

 **Couple of years later and Yui's POV**

I sighed with annoyance. Yet another troublesome day and THIS time I had to withstand the abuse of ALL the brothers. Rubbing my bite marks I made my way to my room. Usually, the window would be closed but I heard the wind whistling in the night. I gasped as I heard a murmur of a voice, it was feminine and around the early teens.

"Man, they really girli-fied the place here. Too bad it doesn't have like my stuff. I think they trashed all my junk once I left the place." The voice complained, I stick my head closer to the gap and noticed it was a girl around the age of fifteen. She looked like your typical girl, black hair and white skin. The only thing weird about her was...well...the fact that there were GIANT WINGS sticking out from the back of her...well...back? It seemed to resemble those of a crow with sleek ebony feathers. I gasped as I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. Hoping it wasn't one of the brothers, I bolted into the room and slammed it shut. Obviously she heard me. The girl gave me a funny look.

"Um...this is the sakamaki house right? Not a haunted house?" She replied, I gasped a bit.

"You're not...one of them right?"

"No I'm a unicorn that was given black wings because a triangle demon with one eye cursed me."

"Really?"

"Do you need glasses Sherlock? I'm a fallen angel. Y'know one of those guys who commit something bad and those annoying seraphs send you flying down to earth to 'suffer'." She replied. I wasn't fond of demonology but I heard my father talking to it about angels for commiting sin, due to her attitude I felt like it was a topic that she was sore about.

"Um...I'm Yui Komori." I smiled, offering her my hand. She looked at it sceptically but accepted it anyway.

"Nikki Kurogami. Say have you seen a couple of brats around here? Six of them? They're pretty annoying and I was sent by that dude to keep an eye on them to make sure that 'the bride' wasn't dead yet." she explained, as she ranted, her wings faded away.

 ***bang bang*** "OI CHICHINASHI! OPEN THE DOOR ORE-SAMA WANTS TAKOYAKI!"

I gasped, I forgot about Ayato and the door but how was I going to explain to him: yeah there's this fallen angel in my room and apparently she knows you also please don't suck my blood.

Before I could stop her, Nikki opened the door.

"Huh? Are you Ayato or Laito?" Nikki asked, Ayato's eyes widen.

"Ma'm?" He whispered.

 ***crash bang***

"WHAT THE HELL AYATO? IF YOU WANT ME TO DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE HOUSE AGAIN THEN DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Nikki threatened, she wielded a wooden paddle. Ayato rubbed the red lump growing on his head.

"Nikki-oneechan, what are you doing here? I thought the old man didn't need you anymore."

"Yeah well that dude brought me back here. How about you summon your brothers in the living room since I have like important messages for you guys."

It was embarassing as she seemed to treat the boys as if they were little kids.

"Wow, looks like puberty got on your good side, amright Yui?" Nikki joked, she placed an arm on Laito's shoulder.

"Ayato right?"

"Eh~ Nikki-oneechan, you've already forgotten me?" Laito whined, he draped both of his arms over her. She squeaked in fright and attempted to heft his body off her.

"Crap! You're heavy! I thought I told you to cut down the sweets...or was that Kanato? Speaking of Kanato, get your butt here. I wanna see if your cheeks have gone squishy!" Nikki ranted, I took notice on how she acted around the brothers. She reminded me of a low-paid baby-sitter who was on a shortage of caffeine.

"Reiji! I told you to stop eating cookies! Your cheeks have gone more squishy." She complained.

"Okee, pleash shtop, muh cheecks share hurting so much." He managed, Nikki released them and climbed on Subaru's back.

"Aww, how cute. You've been stronger! Remember when you used to cry whenever I refused to give you a piggyback. Aww, your rosy cheeks!"

"Ah! S-stop it! Not in front of Yui."

I giggled a bit, even if they seemed to torture me they acted like little children, they all glared at me.

"So I haven't seen you guys since...well shit happened? I can curse right?"

"You fucking can." Ayato snarled

"You better not! I'll cram soap so far down your throat that it'll taste like sakura blossoms! Wait you changed the soap right?"

"I think it's lemon zest." Reiji added.

"Gross, but yeah. That guy started getting sus, especially after this Cordelia incident. You know how shinigamis hate when people cheat death."

"Yeah some gay guy came over with a chainsaw and his pet Reiji came and lectured us about cheating death."

"Hpmh, I'm surprised you paid attention to that speech. Good-for-nothing." Reiji spat. I looked nervously as Nikki shot a glare at Reiji. Usually if you did that, you would get in an intense staring competition until someone broke. In this case it was Nikki.

"Alright, everyone to bed. I don't wanna need to get two pans and make a racket. Reiji, which room will I take?"

Before I could say anything, Ayato interrupted the 2nd son's suggestion.

"You can have chichinashi's room. She'll be sleeping with me."

"B-but Ayato-kun!" I stuttered, attempting to break out of his grip, Nikki gave me a strange look.

"Ne~, teddy. Yui-chan can sleep with us. It'll be like...sleeping beauty." Kanato smiled. With that, Nikki clapped her hands.

"It's fine. Yui, I'll sleep in the chair of your room. You can have your bed. Alright everyone, bed time!" She ordered, she chased all the brothers to their nightly routines. Even helping them brush their teeth and making hilarious remarks.

"Kanato, your teeth are horrendous, when was the last you saw the dentist?"

"Spick and span as usual Reiji, though try not to bite off my fingers."

"Laito, no. Bad boy. No touch on chest."

"Shu, take off your earphones or I SWEAR I'll make you feel a shock that isn't of ecstasy."

"Subaru, quit struggling. I can't brush your teeth if you keep wriggling like that."

"Ayato, say that word one more time and I'll cram something that isn't also soap down your throat."

Nikki even helped me with my teeth.

"Are you sure, Nikki-chan? I can handle it myself."

"Nah, it's cool Yui. Also, don't call me Nikki-chan. It makes me sound like a pre-schooler." She chimed in.

Thinking of breaking the ice I asked her.

"What's your relationship to Karl-heinz?"

She hesitated, pulling the toothbrush away from my mouth.

"U-uh you don't have to answer it, I was ju-"

She shook her head, telling me it was fine. With the sorrowful look, I could tell it wasn't fine.

 **Nikki POV**

Walking down the hallways of the Sakamaki mansion gives me the creeps. As I was about to proceed in Yui's room I noticed someone was behind me. Turning around I took out my wooden paddle.

"Gross, it's you." I winced, Christa standing in front of me. I remember that she used to be like a straight-up chicken but something about her was different. Especially about her eyes.

"It's been a while, Nikki-chan."

"Please don't call me that, it makes me sound like a pre-schooler."

Christa placed an arm on her hip.

"Why be so cold darling."

"You know why, aren't you supposed to be dead?" I shot back, she let a loud hearty laugh.

"To think that I'd let Karl-heinz forget about me! I'll kill him but after killing his sons. Richter proved not to have any worth to me so left him in hell and once again the first bloods will reign supreme."

"Wow, bitch." I muttered sarcastically, I idly fiddled with my hair but still wielded my wooden paddle. The hag furrowed her brows.

"Your respect is admirable...for someone who fell from heaven."

"Shut up."

"For someone who betrayed the one they love."

"Shut up."

"For someone who killed... **him**."

"SHUT UP!"

The lady raised an eyebrow before moving towards me quickly. I pulled my wooden paddle back and was about to smack that bitch.

"You better stay dead, Cordelia!" I threatened, with a flash she dissipated. I breathed heavily.

So she was alive. Using Miss Christa's body as a vessel? That bitch. If there's one thing I wanted to do is make sure that Cordelia suffers a lovely and painful death. If I had to recommend a couple of songs for Shu they would be _Wolf in sheep's clothing_ and Cordelia's pained screaming. Dubstep would be awesome when that purple bitch is screaming her head off. I kept taking deep breaths until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Ms Nikki?" I turned around to see Yui giving me a worried look.

"Oh..hey Yu, what's up?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh...ha...it's nothing...now what are you doing out of bed? Come on! You have school tomorrow." I scolded, pushing her to bed. Yui looked at me.

"Aren't you tired, Miss Nikki?"

"I'll be fine. Just get to bed."

After pushing Yui, in the bed, I opened the window to her room. Sitting on the ledge, I admired the moonlight.

"Heh, I remember a sweet yet foolish girl telling me this...'a half moon. It has a dark half and bright half. Just like me.' Shame I never met her again...I wonder if she ever met up with the one she loved." I recalled. My wings flapped against the cool breeze before wrapping myself in my feathers. Drifting off to sleep.

 _I hope this is a succesful story idea. I'm not a fan of ocs, especially the mary sue oc of each series. Like almost every series has that typical character e.g. Yui's twin badass sister (DL), Ciel's long lost twin sister (Kuroshitsuji), child of Hades (Percy jackson). My previous oc (Kitagawa Hayami) almost fell into the badass sister-like figure in my **Red like roses, red like blood** story but something happens to her and you should check it out. But who is HE? It's not Karl-heinz. Why did Nikki return after so long? Will this be successful as my **RLR,RLB** story? Will my GF and DL story be more successful? Will I have the motivation to write more for both stories? Did you get all the references, those who got them will get a shout-out in the next chapter._

 **PLEASE FAV/FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 **AQUA OUT!**


	2. Nikki and the mukamis?

_Wow! How long has it been since I updated? Lol! I've been real busy with life and I'm coming up with ideas for my GF and DL crossover as well as this one. This fanfic still doesn't have a direction. Don't know if you noticed it but Nikki Kurogami is based of Nikki Maxwell and my attitude, if Nikki says random catchphrases, it's what I sometimes say. But also, does she know the mukamis? Who's Rem and Kalvier? Let's go!_

 **Yui POV**

I looked away from Nikki, sure she was awesome and decided to go to school with us to ensure that the brothers wouldn't be harassing me as much but...her techniques of waking Ayato up were a bit of a stretch.

"I'm still soaking wet Nikki-oneechan!" He whined, he was drying his soft hair with a towel. All his brothers seemed to snicker.

"Oh come on Ayato, look on the bright side, you'll attract more ladies with your wet hair." Nikki began stroking his soft locks. I looked away and blushed.

"Eh? You're face is going red, could it be that you're...jealous," A voice piped in my ear, I squealed in fear and saw Laito's face close to mine.

"L-laito-kun! Don't scare me like that!" I sighed, he placed an arm around me.

"It's ok bitch-chan~, Nikki-oneechan doesn't know how to make people feel pleasure...if you want I could treat you like this...bitch-chan."

I was about to fall onto Subaru's lap when Nikki threw her wooden paddle at Laito.

"Ow! Onee-chan~ That hurt!"

"Bitch, keep yo molesting inside the house! Or better yet just stop yo molesting!" Nikki scolded, she began to remind me of a gangster.

"Miss Nikki, please refrain from talking like a gangster." Reiji sighed, she grinned like a child.

"I still can't believe she's in my class..." Subaru muttered, he acted as if he didn't like Nikki but at the same time appreciates her company.

"Aww, don't be depressed, Subaru-chan! I'll prevent from revealing embarrassing stories...like the time you fell down the stairs because you wanted to try sliding on the railings. Oh wait! I think that face mark is still there."

All the brothers started snickering, they obviously recalled this fond memory.

"Oh yeah, and there was the time when Laito slammed his hands with the piano lid. Ayato burnt like half the kitchen because he couldn't use the toaster. Reiji dropped an encyclopedia on his foot, Kanato held sugar for ransom and Shu ran through a hedge. Oh man...good memories!" She casually stretched as we approached the academy before flying out of the limo...not literally.

"Oh MAN! It feels great! I hate that car!"

"You've only been here for like...10 minutes." Shu muttered, Nikki threw her shoe at...Shu.

"Be quiet! I'm having my moment!" Already she began attracting attention.

"I wonder who she is?"

"She looks new."

"Oh great, she's with the sakamakis..."

I noticed how she was twirling around the place as if she owned it.

"woooooooooooow! This place is like fricking awesome! Although not as great as Shikou academy...like SERIOUSLY have you seen their library and greenhouse! Man they're so cool." She kept blabbering until she bumped into someone, I managed to catch up to her at that time.

"Miss Nikki, please be more careful! Gomenne, Ruki-kun." I apologised, Ruki stared down at the both of us as if we were bugs.

"Hmph, it's simply not surprising...for someone of your status to act like that." He commented, instead of insulting me, he looked down on Nikki. Nikki placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean, smart guy?"

Ruki's eyes flickered.

"Aren't you a little young attending here?" He demanded, Nikki looked away with annoyance.

"Whatever guy! I'm going to class" She waved her hand casually behind and went to class. I looked at Ruki who was scrutinizing her closely.

"R-ruki-kun?" I whispered, he switched his glare back to me.

"Don't hang around with that crazy woman..." He ordered, before turning around.

 **Kou POV**

It was recess right now and I was currently indulging in my multiple M-neko-chans. "Kyaa! Kou-kun! You're so suguoi!" They squealed. Of course I wasn't suguoi but i'll take their love for myself.

"Aww, you're over-exaggerating." I laughed heartily, from my corner of the eye, I noticed a new girl. Apparently she was one of the sakamaki's plaything just like M-neko-chan. I skipped over her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"And who might you b-"

The girl slapped my hand off her shoulder.

"Oh man, I was just about to ask you the same question. Could it be that you're a molester?" She replied with such sass, several of the girls held their mouths. I burst out in laughter as I attempted to cover my anger.

"Wow, you've got quite the tongue M-nek-"

"Call me a masochist again and I'll cram my fist down your throat smart guy." she threatened before running down the hall like a coward. There was something about her that was familiar...

* * *

Flashback

I cried my eyes out as I was dressed up in petty rags. Scars seemed to bleed heavily as I saw memories of nobles whipping my back. I covered my eyes as I thought of the brutal horrors that await me. I managed to follow my master's orders until I bumped into a girl.

"Ugh, a little squirt." She grimaced, she studied me up and down like cattle, as she felt my bony figure and soft hair. The man who held my leash hobbled towards the girl.

"H-how much do you want for him miss? He provides the best entertainment, I assure." He grinned toothily at her, she flickered her eyes towards me before touching the man's forehead before grabbing my leash.

"Pleasure doin' business with you buddy." She waved casually before knelling before me, "get on." I gave her a funny look.

"Look kid, I technically stole you so you better get on my back before that idiot finds out I swindled him."

I eventually got on her back before clutching around her neck, she took off running into the crowd before my previous owner screamed.

"THIEF THIEF!"

"THE ONLY THIEF HERE IS YOU DEAR SIR AS YOU TOOK THIS BOY'S FUTURE! Ok kid, hold onto my back." She declared, I clutched onto her waist and she leapt into the air. I closed my eyes, knowing that there is certain death coming for me. After a few minutes I screamed.

"Have I seen an angel yet?"

"Will fallen angels count?" She replied, with a smirk, I looked down and noticed how blue the sky looks.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked again.

"Kid, if we were in heaven, I'd be sent straight down to earth like the asteroids that killed the dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?"

The girl rolled her eyes before slowly descending, I soon managed to make contact with solid ground and hugged her.

"Thanks Ma'm."

She glared at me with a gorgon-like stare.

"Don't call me Ma'm, my name is Nikki." She threatened, placing emphasis on each and every single word. That's when she turned immediately behind her and grabbed a kid by the collar. I was also stunned as I couldn't see this pick-pocket.

"You little twerp! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She ordered, the young boy in her grip grinned.

"Will you...hit me?" He begged.

From the corner there were three kids, a blonde girl, a brunette and a boy.

"Shit! Justin! Let's bail!" The blonde cursed, she took off running with her pale hair in the wind.

"Melissa let's go!" 'Justin ordered, waving his arm into the retreating fashion.

"Hold on Christina, just saying good bye to our friend. See ya in hell!" Melissa joked, with that they took off running.

Nikki dropped the boy she held and ran after the kids.

"Wait! WAIT!" she screamed, with that my eyes were covered but I heard the sounds of horse whinnying and screaming of three children.

"Close your eyes...now both of you." She whispered, with that she clutched my hand tightly and pulled me through the crowd of people. After a couple of minutes of blind walking, she turned into an alleyway and told me to open my eyes. To my surprise, the boy from before was with us.

"Ok, so...um...hi? I'm Nikki? I'm not crazy...um...did I make a good impression?" She asked, me and the boy nodded our heads.

"So...uh...you have names?"

I stared at the boy who looked aimlessly on the ground before Nikki glanced at the both of us. The boy was like me: a street rat.

"Alright fine, I'll give you awesome names. I was thinking of Mario and Luigi but I think I'd get sued..." She pointed to me, "You, child with blonde hair, better hope you have peace 'cause I'm calling you Kou. You, pick-pocketing asshole, you will be dubbed Azusa...because that...just sounds cool and if anyone tells you that it's a girl's name. Bitch slap them in my honour" With that she held both of our hands.

"Where...are you taking us...Miss Nikki?" Azusa muttered, she arrived to a nearby mansion-like structure. In there an elderly lady walked out. Unlike the lady, her employees looked as if they wanted to kill Nikki and the lady.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Kurogami. New boys for family I assume. Little street rats? It's fine, we have enough room for the family." The grandma gave me and Azusa a kindly grin.

"Yeah, Azusa and Kou. How's the toff doing, Ricky was it?"

"Ruki." The woman corrected. Nevertheless Nikki graced past her and walked into the room, already noticing a boy with blue hair lounging on the windowsill with a book in his hand. Nikki stood on tiptoes and leaned over him.

"HEEEEELLO!" She cheerfully greeted, she yoinked the book out of Ruki's hand and touched his nose.

"I'd appreciate if you'd not open your mouth, profanity and stupidity aren't the only things that come out of your mouth." He gritted through his teeth.

"H-hey! Don't be so rude to her! You were like us," I began.

"Street rats? Don't compare me to you. I was an aristocrat."

"The key...word is...'was'..." Azusa stuttered, I clapped my hands.

"Good for you Azusa, sticking up for youself." I cheered, placing my arm around the frail boy's neck. Nikki heard the phone ring and she sauntered up to it.

"No, fuck you! I'm busy!...What a pay rise! YEAH BABY!" She cheered, she stopped before turning to the three of us.

"Ok...um...look. My client...wants me to work more...so I'm sorry, I need to leave.

"Does Ma'm know you're leaving?"

"She's had the sense, look, she's gonna fricking die soon so Ruki. Just take care of them." With that she opened the window and jumped out, free-falling but soon returned to her wings and cheering like a rooster. Ruki began shaking his head.

"That crazy woman..."

* * *

I spent the majority of the day racking up the Nikki from the past. Yeah...it HAD to be her...Miss Nikki.

"Kou-senpai! How did you go in the last te-"

I pushed past my fangirls and chased after the new girl who was currently walking up the stairs. After a quick glance she muttered a 'oh hell no' and took off running like a madwoman.

"Miss Nikki! Miss Nikki wait!" I begged, I soon lost track of her so I decided to teleport to the top of the roof. And there I saw M-yui-chan and Subaru-kun.

"Oh! Konbanwa~~ Subaru-kun! M-neko-chan!" I cheerfully greeted. The sakamaki filth cursed.

"Tch, fricking idol. First ma'm, then you." I winked at Yui.

"How are you M-neko-chan?" I flirted, Subaru began stuttering like an idiot as he demanded why I moved onto Yui quickly 'but it wasn't like I cared about it or anything B-b-baka!'

"uh..I'm fine thank you, Kou-kun." She replied, I couldn't help but blush at her cuteness, she's too innocent it's so appealing.

"Ne~ Have you heard of the new student, I heard she's the one of the youngests at our school. 15 years old in a first year class a bit of a challenge ain't it."

"Oh I think she'll cope juuuuuuuuust fine." Subaru muttered, rolling his eyes. I ignored him again.

"Hmm...I wonder if I can wrap her around my little finger. It'll be cute. To have another mashocist to bow to me."

"Call me a masochist again, I dare you!"

 **Normal POV**

Nikki looked down upon Kou as if he were a bug on her shoe.

"Go on, call me masochist." She edged, her wooden paddle was in sight.

"I said I want to you to be my masoch-"

At that moment Nikki pulled her wooden paddle backwards and brought it downwards, a chain materilized at the end and created whip. In one fluid montion, the chain latched against the idol's neck. Kou crouched on his knees and attempted to pull off the chains.

"Sorry sweetheart, these chains are strong enough to keep demons down." She joked, hopping from her perch, she clutched her whip with the wooden handle in her right and her left hand on the chain to support it. Kou held one hand on his neck and the other one reaching out.

"Please...remember...me."

"I don't remember you and I'm not your wh-"

Subaru reached out.

"Nikki-oneechan, stop!" He grasped Nikki's whip wrist and twisted it that it made an unsettling crack noise. She gasped and dropped to the ground, holding the wrist. Yui quickly unravelled the chains around Kou and helped him up.

"Kou-kun, are you ok?" Yui quickly gave him some water to drink, Kou coughed hoarsly but ignored the girl and turned to Nikki.

"You really don't remember me? Why you called me Kou," the idol demanded, Nikki was on the ground, clutching her wrist like a coward muttering 'damnit, it hurts' all over again. Kou grasped a handleful of her black hair and yanked her upwards.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME?" He screamed, Subaru or Yui never once heard Kou raise his voice, only when he pissed or in distress. Already the vampires turned up.

"Nee, what do you think you're doing to Nikki-oneechan!" Kanato accused, sneering down at Kou. Azusa opened his mouth a bit into a grin.

"Heh...she...really doesn't remember me." The youngest mukami added.

"Not surprising, profanity and stupidity aren't the only things that spew out of her mouth."

"Oi! Kou! Let the kid go, she's in enough pain already."

NIkki blinked her eyes several times, 'Azusa'...'Kou'...stupidity and profanity are the only things that spew out of your mouth.

"Azusa...Kou...Ruki," She muttered, slowly rising up...recalling when she first met Kou. "You were a piece of property to a man who stole your freedom," she muttered, Kou began to shake her as she recalled who he was. "Azusa was told to bitch-slap anyone who told him that 'azusa' is a girl's name..."

"HAH, it is?" Yuma gasped, turning to the sullen Azusa who decided to bitch-slap the giant.

Nikki stared at her hand, her dominant was bent in a funny angle.

"Ugh...this...isn't good." She muttered, looking guiltily at Kou and her hand.

"It's...fine...I think it gives me a chance to wear my cute choker!" Kou began doing his little happy dance and began showing his pink sequined collar. Nikki smiled warmly and used her left hand to stroke Kou's head.

"That's nice." She complimented, Yuma looked uncomfortably at her hand.

"I'm not genius but the wrist ain't s'possed t' bend that way." He poked the flopping joint, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Oh it'll be FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE I'll survive. We fallen angels have three important things

a) we fall from the sky and are never allowed back in heaven

b) we stay as the same age when we fell down to earth

c) we heal fast and can scam humans pre-tty well." She summarised, the chain that trailed out of her wooden paddle slowly disappeared and reverted to her usual device, which hung on her belt.

Reiji huffed in annoyance.

"I hope you don't cause enough trouble Miss Nikki, already your best hand is bent." He explained, Nikki pointed and attempted to poke Shu, all she did was make him groan 'tch, mendokusai.' like that lazy NEET he was. She weakily patted Kou's neck area, in hopes she could make up strangling the 2nd mukami. Kou kissed her frail hand, as much as she hated people flirting with her, she couldn't find the strength to hit him.

Literally and figuratively. With that, the bell began to ring, signifying the end of school. Kou waved his left hand enthusiastic. Azusa gave them a creepy grin. Yuma 'tch'ed (is this even a word?) and Ruki slammed his book.

"Keep your wits shoved up in Georgium Sidus!" Nikki called.

Ruki sighed with annoyance, getting the inappropriate joke which she probably stole from one of her friends. Apparently it was a drunk scientist who travels with his stammering grandson. Once the mukami's left, the sakamakis stared at Nikki who was fiddling with her wrist.

"I'm assuming you know those bastards." Ayato sighed, Nikki shrugged casually, with that the brothers teleported to the limo. Nikki sighed.

"Those little twerps, making me activate my wings so I can keep up with them. Sometimes, I wish that they DIDN'T know how to teleport!" She complained, Yui noticed that she was about to leave before the human tapped the fallen being's shoulder.

"Is it...ok if I...y'know? Fly with you?" The blonde looked nervous.

"Dunno, I don't take melons on my back." She replied, stretching her wings a bit. Yui blushed at what she meant by melons but still got on her back.

"Oh, it's not like that. It's just that they're more heavier. Whatever, just get on my back. Try not to scream when I do unexpected dives."

"Unexpected wh-AHH!" Yui screamed as Nikki rose in the air without warning, the blonde kept screaming her head off, forcing the fallen angel to do more fanceflying tricks.

"YEAH! The wind feels great! Yui, quit panicking and enjoy the view! I won't drop you!"

Yui carefully opened one eye and admired the beauty of tokyo, the lights seemed to glimmer like Christmas lights in a snowy Tokyo. Eventually the two girls made their way back to the mansion and none of the brothers were happy.

"Hah? Took chichinashi out for a flight?" Ayato looked bitterly towards Nikki's direction as she stretched her shoulder blades backwards.

"Soooooooooo what? Her boobs aren't big so they don't make up for heavy weight!"

Yui looked down with embarrassment, Nikki's bluntness sometimes made her annoyed.

"Oi...it's not that...I want your blood or anything b-bak-"

"Subaru, stop stuttering, I can't hear you if you sound like a jackhammer jittering on concrete."

"He wants your blood." Shu interrupted, shooting a smirk at Subaru, who blushed in response. Nikki rolled her eyes but pulled out Subaru's knife. After a couple of narcissistic knife spins, Nikki sliced a wound from the tip of her shoulder to elbow.

"Ah! fuck fuck fuck! That hurts!" She cursed, handing the knife back to the youngest, Subaru awkwardly began licking up the wound like a puppy. It was strange for Nikki having to lift her arm up to her head in order to provide sufficient space for him to drink out of it.

"Ok, three two, one. Stop" Nikki managed to pull away in time and wrap a bandage around her arm, one she kept in her pocket in case the brothers demanded for her blood.

"Y'know, if you'd let us bite you, we wouldn't have to hear that potty mouth of yours." Laito began to nuzzle into her shoulder and stole a lick from her nape.

"I hate salvia, even if it heals fast it's still disgusting." She wiped Laito's spit with the back of her hand and rubbed it on Reiji's blazer.

"Admirable, my attire does not serve as hand-towel, Miss Nikki."

"Screw you and your formality! Right, I'm gonna find my stash of potatoes. Call me if you need me." Nikki replied, she instantly began running towards the little room in which Kanato kept his porcelian dolls, as she left Yui took note of all the expressions of the brothers.

Shu GTFO out of this with his not-giving-a-crap-attitude.

Reiji left, 'mattaku'-ing his way to his study.

Subaru rolled his eyes and teleported to his room.

Yui looked nervously at the triplets who grinned with mischief.

"Haha, we burnt her potatoes long after she left."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY POTATOES! NOOOOOOOOO!" A pained shrill came from the room. Already, the Cordelia triplets began laughing their heads off. Nikki returned, cradling a little urn, she kept sniffling and hugging it. Yui hugged Nikki.

"It's ok Miss Nikki...I'm sure you spent a lot of time cultivating them." The blonde patted the girl's shoulder, Nikki gave an incredulous look.

"Cultivate? Who said I grew those? I bought them from some kid who liked gardening!" She bluntly stated. Reiji returned to drag the fallen angel back inside the house, saying that it was 'too cold for a lady to remain outside'.

It was now dinner and Reiji surprisingly generated a meal consist mostly of potatoes. The sakamakis and Yui looked with dislike at the presence of the mashed potatoes, although Nikki was the direct opposite.

"Oh yeah! Potatoes are bae! Thanks rei-rei!"

"Don't call me that!" Reiji snapped, he pointed his fork in Nikki's direction.

"So boooooooooring," She replied in a sing-songy tone, poking the carrot slice. "Hey Shu! Think fast!" She catapult the vegetable in the log's mouth, landing the target.

The eldest earned a thumbs up from everyone but Reiji.

"Mattaku."

"Oh yeah, Rem's throwing another party so I won't be here this Saturday." Nikki struck a conversation.

"Who's Rem?" Kanato muttered.

"Do you remember Kalvier, that cherub dude?"

The boys nodded.

"Rem's his friend...douchebag if you ask me but hey, Rem throws the sweetest parties! I don't want ANY of you coming with me after what happened last time!" Nikki narrowed her eyes towards each of the brothers. Yui tilted her head in confusion as she observed the sheepish expressions of the brothers.

"What happened at Rem's party?" She innocently asked, the non-human drag their heads to her direction and in a drone they replied

"You don't wanna FUCKING know!"

 _HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! What happened at Rem's party? Ok firstly I WILL delve into other ANIME series such as Black butler and Dance with devils but this will NEVER be a crossover. Just saying it! I think I slipped in a rick and morty reference but who is Kalvier? If you're a true DWD fan then you would know. Also, shoved up in Georgium Sidus? Who gets that joke? Is it me? Well here's my first issue, I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But seriously, if you actually wanted to know what happened at Rem's party then stay tuned!_

 ** _FAV, FOLLOW_**

 ** _AND PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _AQUA OUT!_**


	3. Rem's crazy party

_Hi, so basically, I'm just posting all the chapters I have written for " **See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil"** and **"My Diabolikal summer"** before i will be on a hiatus for around 12 weeks. This is not a crossover, this is a cameo for two series and slightly weird! and this intro is rushed and I'm throwing grammar out of the window. _

_Fav, follow and please review!_

 _Let's go_

It was right when Yui woke up was when she discovered that she was sleeping with Subaru.

That's right, she thought, he dragged me in here because he knew Nikki wouldn't let him suck her blood. She squealed as she felt Subaru unconsciously wrap his arms around her frail body.

"H-hey Subaru-kun, wake up! I can't breathe!" She whispered, silently rocking the boy next to her, she noticed that his cheeks were smushed comfortably against the pillow in his coffin, mirroring of a puppy.

"S-so cute."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He growled, he tightened his grip around Yui and hugged her to his chest, attempting to strangle her.

"S-subaru-kun! Y-you can't smother me unless you have big boobs!" She blurted out unexpectedly, she covered her mouth as she witnessed red tinge his cheeks with anger and embarassement.

"B-baka! You're starting to sound like that hentai!" He hissed, still trying to smother Yui as if she were a male harem leader and he was one of ladies that fell in love with Yui.

But's it not that Subaru likes Yui or anything, b-b-baka!

"SUBARU! ASS OUT! I NEED TO COVER SOME SHIT BEFORE I LEAVE FOR THE PARTY!"

Knocking came from the top of the coffin, Subaru cursed and placed his mouth on Yui's, forcing a passionate kiss.

"Dude! Save the r18 shtick for later! Get out or I'll break your coffin!"

"Mmph! C-can't breathe..." Yui muttered.

"Subaru, I'm breaking this thing on the count of three, put on your pants before I see you naked!" Nikki warned.

"You're bluffing."

"ONETWOTHREE!"

Nikki broke the coffin from the top, revealing Subaru attempting to smother Yui in his chest. Subaru blushed he saw Ayato and Laito looking down at him with his babysitter.

Nikki was dressed in plain black jeans and blue hoodie, her normal ponytail was out and she donned on a pair of sunglasses.

"Eh?~ Subaru-kun, are you trying to smother Bitch-chan? You can't do that unless you have big boobs!" Laito joked, poking Subaru's chest. Ayato scoffed.

"Yeah, even if you had boobs, you'd probably be a pancake." He joked, Yui was helped by Nikki.

"Okay, so order Pizza, do NOT cook," Nikki reminded, "Also don't follow me. Last time you guys came, it...wasn't a great time." She opened the window and felt the cool breeze in the air. Reiji and Shu managed to burst in the room.

"Be home by 12pm, got it? I don't want to have to lock you out!" Reiji scoffed.

"Mattaku." Shu joked, stealing Reiji's catchphrase.

"I'm warning you guys, don't turn up to Rem's party! He'll fricking kill me!"

With that she left with a flap of her wings and constant cursing.

"...what happened at Rem's party, if I may ask?" Yui asked shyly, taking note of the expressions of each boy.

"It's a...long story

* * *

For some diplomatic issue, Mikukier Arlond decided to call upon Karl-heinz and what better way to get together than have Rem throw a party as a cover. Since being close pals with Kalvier, Nikki obviously managed to snag an invite but since Karl-heinz insisted his whole family attended, she was groaning internally.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Why did you have to bring the mothers?" She complained, wrapping a little bowtie around Shu.

"Wah, Shu! You look like a real noblemen! Say, I've never met your part of your family."

Since Shu was insistent on bringing Edgar to this diplomatic issue, after further begging of Shu; Nikki, Karl-heinz and Beatrix reluctantly allowed the human to attend. Luckily for Nikki, Edgar was around Shu's height so no suit was required to be created for him.

"Alright, just stay away from the brothers, your faction will arrive early. Whatever you do, when someone offers you something that looks like sugar, scream your head off." She explained, she paid Edgar his normal cash and the farmer's boy dumped a sack of potatoes in the room. Since Beatrix demanded that the human was required to not be seen with them, Nikki had to fly Edgar to the party. There was two sides of this coin.

Edgar loved flying

Edgar loved flying to the extent that he would wriggle like a worm. Nikki eventually made her way the party with casual jeans, blouse and sunglasses. She dropped Edgar through the window and pointed to the posh blonde boy in the fancy attire.

"There's Shu, go forth garden guy!" She joked, Edgar took off running to his best friend.

"Hmph..late as usual." The blonde demon prince stared down at the fallen angel with his posse of men. Urie, the incubus with orange hair, Mage, the blonde demon of strength. Finally Shiki, also known as Kalvier the fallen angel.

"Heh, you know me. Whattup Kal?" She greeted, Kalvier scowled.

"I told you to call me Shiki..." He ordered, grinning manically.

"Hah? I thought we told you to 'wear formal attire'?" Mage accused, looking at her pants and blouse.

"Pish! I still look fucking fabulous."

"He loves me!" A femine voice snarled, all the guests turned their heads towards the two women. The two wives of Karl-heinz, Christa and Cordelia, were having a shoutfest.

"Crap, I need to go." Nikki muttered, she began ducking past the various guests that were stunned.

"L-leave my mother alone, Cordelia!" Subaru growled, stepping with wide arms and a defiant glare.

"You little-"

Cordelia raised an arm to karate-chop (no fricking idea why she did that, I took inspiration from Shinigami chop from Soul eater) the youngest son's head when Nikki pushed the kid and took the blow.

"AH! FUCK FUCK! THAT HURTS!" The angel screamed, clutching her head. Cordelia looked incredibly embarassed whilst Christa couldn't help smirking at the purple-haired bitch. Soon Subaru managed to drag his mum away whilst Nikki sit Cordelia down on the chair. After observing, Cordelia's tired and clumsy movements, the babysitter came to the conclusion that the lady of the triplets was drunk.

"Miss Cordelia, please refrain from drinking the alcohol." Nikki chided, she offered the seductive woman a glass of water. As Cordelia took sips from the glass, Nikki supported her grip.

"Oh Cordelia, your face is like the moon, forcing me to howl in ecstasy. Your nectar is sweeter than wine, in which I would gladly be drunk on your substance." A man crooned, Cordelia and I turned our heads to Richter offering the woman a rose.

"Ah! Richter, you're too kind!" She gushed, she then wrapped her arms around the uncle and began…interacting him. Kanato skipped to the area in which the deed was about to be done and noticed Nikki blushing madly.

"Nikki-oneechan! There yo-"

"We're leaving, let's go Kanato," She ordered, covering the eyes of the little boy. Before Cordelia could call both of them back, they disappeared in the crowd. "Honestly! That woman can do **IT** anytime, anywhere, anywho." Kanato had no idea what his minder was ranting about so he began humming Scarborough fair, eventually wandering back to his triplet brother Laito. From the corner of Nikki's eye, she noticed Reiji tipping weird liquids in some of the liquids, Ayato had his older brother on his shoulders.

"Guys!" What...what what are you doing?" She groaned, Reiji looked up from his handiwork.

"An experimet. I was told I would get money!"

"He said that if I helped him, he'd make me TAKOYAKI!" Ayato cheered.

"That's great..." She muttered, before returning to the dance floor. From the corner of her eye she noticed Karl-heinz chatting with the head of the Arlond family, a little doggy then siddled up to Nikki's leg. The dog's breed was pomeranian with sleek hazel fur and kept nuzzling it's soft mane against her leg.

"Ew! Gross! Dog!" She shrieked, she brought her foot back and booted the puppy, in midair, the animal formed into a boy with navy hair and faceplanted into the wall. Everyone looked towards her direction.

"Uhh...that guy is a party-crasher! He tried to-"

With that all the guests went to bash the poor guy, she grinned with pride as she noticed all the guests beating up the dog demon. No need to add the last word.

"Hmph, it seems you haven't matured over the years I've known you." Rem snarled, Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm young and beautiful," she snickered, "unlike you."

"Nikki-oneechan?" A little hand, Laito's to be precise, began pulling down on the hem of her pants. The blonde devil took note of the young vampire, sipping his untainted fruit punch like a boss.

"Yeah?" She knelt to Laito's level, he pointed his finger towards Rem's direction.

"Who's this old man."

PFFFFFFFFFFFT!

The devil began choking on his drink, him? old? He was Rem Arlond for Satan's sake! He was young and beautiful, his youth was as everlasting as the sun.

"LOL! Grandpa! Nice one!" She snickered, patting Laito's head.

"Oh is he not an old ma-"

"I'm certainly not! I'm more superior to you, vampire. Rem Arlond, prince of th-"

Suddenly, someone collapsed to the ground, coughing violently. An unknown demon commenced suffering, dropping his drink. Everyone backed away as the man gasped for air. After a few jerky movemnts, he fell dead with green scabbings and muttering about spots.

The arlond head and the king of vampires nodded to each other.

"Unfortuntely, we must bid this party to end,"

"BOO!" Nikki howled. Karl-heinz directed his glare in his employee's direction.

"With this pla-"

"OMG! HE'S ATTACKING ME!" A girl screamed, everyone reeled back as the man, who had collapsed on the floor, grasped the woman's arm and bit her harshely. The guy's mouth had altered into stitches and his skin was deathly pale. After a few moments of struggling, the girl joined that guy and commenced spreading the disease like a zombie apocolpyse. All party guest began panicking, several demons began to take out their weapons and fight valiantly until the end. Edgar stood paralysed, being the only human at this function, he had no idea what's going on.

"E-edgar! Help!" Shu screamed, covering his eyes. The heir was cornered by one of the male dolls. With adredline rushing through his veins, the human ran behind the monster kicked between the legs. The monster was paralysed, allowing Edgar to pull Shu from his position and took breaths as they sought refuge under a table nearby.

Nikki took Edgar's arm and ran towards Shiki.

"Take him to that village close to the river, he lives there." She ordered, with a nod, the fallen angel, carried Edgar with his arm supporting his legs and made the human wrap his arms around him. Taking off, Edgar looked wistfully at Shu, waving goodbye to him.

Rem pulled out a Katana and prepped it with both hands, Nikki brandished her paddle for discipline.

"Woooooooooooow, Rem, sticking with japanese cliche weapons? So boring!" She whined, he rolled his eyes.

"Your paddle? Weapon? Don't make me laugh!" He joked, slashing a nearby monster.

"Ugh! That stupid dog!" She claimed. That was a lie, Reiji spiked some of the drinks with his weird potion. He was obviously the cause of the dolls arising.

More slashing came from the direction of Karl-heinz and Richter, despite their manly rivalry, they knew when to set brotherly conflicts aside. Cordelia was cowering in the corner with her triplets when a monster decided to pounce on her.

"Yo Mage, gimme some air!" She ordered, a few steps and Mage boosted her and with a swift hit, she battered the creature's head like a baseball bat and out of the window.

"Batter up bitches!" She called, swinging her paddle like a bat.

Ahem.

"I meant witches."

Another pained scream came from several guests, many devils left the scene. Those who stayed either turned into to those bizzare dolls or fought until they died through the claws of the monsters.

"Heinz! Call your family off!" She ordered, kicking another monster in the face. A carriage awaited the Sakamaki family, big enough to support three women, two men and 6 annoying children. No need for room for Nikki, she could just ride on the top. With careful climbing and passing, each woman and child safetly were transported to the ground and away from the horrid scene. Reiji looked guiltily at the dolls he created but frantically searched for something...or someone out the window. After being helped out, Reiji took off running like a maniac.

"Reiji! No!" Shu gasped, his little brother bolted into the bushes with the bottle hidden in his jacket.

"Richter, get this family home! I'll handle Rei-rei!" The fallen angel was about to chase after the brat before the uncle grasped her wrists.

"But my love, my ange-"

"Don't call me that! Get them home or I'll make sure you suffer in hell!" She retorted.

Reiji had finally lost the sight of his family, he felt responsible for Nikki's party to be ruined but proud as he could earn a huge load of cash.

"Mister? Mister Shinigami?" He called, suddenly a cloaked figure dropped from a tree like Newton's apple.

"He he he, little boy? Come to give me a first rate laugh?" The shinigami grinned like a maniac, Reiji took a deep breath before handing the bottle to the man.

"It worked successfully, several demons turned into strange dolls that slaughtered people...quite bizzare if you ask me..." The 2nd child commented, he looked frantically around until Nikki popped from the bush.

"Gotcha, little brat! Don't ever spike drinks again! You're lucky that dog demon was there so I could blame him," The older immortal began tugging on young Reiji's cheek until she caught sight of the man he was dealing with, "Oh hey man, it's been a while, when was the last time? Robin hood?"

"Marie-antoinette, sweetheart. We paid her a visit before the Guillotine went 'chop chop'." The cloaked figure replied, he touched his lips and giggled at the memory.

"Ah, well tell Will I say "hi and go fuck yourself", Reiji, we're going home!" She snapped. Reiji smiled as he pressed a button, the entire Arlond mansion blew up, killing most of the bizzare dolls.

"Now that's what I call a blast." Reiji grinned.

"...Do you know how long I'll be banned from Rem's kick-ass parties?"

* * *

"And this was why the Arlond family never invited us to parties again. I'm surprised Nikki got invited." Reiji sighed, he pushed his glasses up with embarassment. Several of the brothers were peeved at Reiji for spiking drinks except for his partner in crime Ayato.

"Tch, it was boring anyway. All the guys there were like old and the girls weren't attractive." Subaru complained, crossing his arms. Laito licked his lips.

"Nikki-oneechan looked quite ravishing at that night though~~It's a shame that she didn't use that whip of hers..."

Kanato gagged and covered Teddy's ears to prevent his companion from hearing those comments. Yui agreed with Kanato's decision and covered Ayato's ears as well.

"O-oi! I'm not a toy chichinashi!" He complained waving his hands to shoo Yui's kind grip. Shu grinned.

"Heh...hentai onna." He commented, looking at Yui's direction. After igniting a flare of embarassment, Reiji said his infamous 'mattaku' to show his depise of his immature older brother.

Even after the experience, Reiji never saw that shinigami again. He often wondered what happened with that potion he created but soon would forget about it.

"Alright, you know what occurs on weekends. Get dressed, both of you. We'll meet downstairs and discuss our routines." He ordered.

"BOOOO!" The triplets and Subaru complained, cupping their mouths. Of course they learnt that habit from Nikki. After the several times she did that during their childhood, it soon evolved to be part of their reactions.

 **Somewhere else**

"Ugh, sometimes I actually WISHED Rem still invited me to parties." Nikki sighed, she straightened her hair and pricked her finger with a needle. After muttering some words in an ancient language, a billowly mist appeared.

"Well well? How's life?"

"What? Send me to the sakamakis and then send your wife to me and then ask me that? Wow, how rich of you." She groaned, the man scoffed.

"I don't have time for your childish games, I just want to know how it's going with them and bride."

"Ah, well she's alive (for once) and apparantly the mukamis are competing for her as well. Makes me wonder why you saved those 4 annoying brats. I swear the tall one is Edgar."

The mysterious communicator grinned at her rants.

"You know what happens if my plan fails...you'll never see him again."

"Can it! I know the conditions...you don't have to rub it in! Look I'll get Adam and Eve and kill the spares. Swear on it! Just...give him back to me! Like you promised when I'm done!" She blabbered, her fists got whiter and whiter as she clenched it harder. The mysterious man chuckled and held his palm out. It generated an image of a teen around the age of 17. His considerate smile and black shades seemed to give off this warm vibe as well as the white wings which fluttered gently.

With a quick swipe she dismissed the smoke transmission, and huffed in annoyance.

"Ugh...that guy he ticks me off!" She complained, after staring at a crumbling stone pillar she roared in frustration and flicked her chain. With one swipe, the chain wrapped itself around the stone and crushed it. Nikki looked back at the pillar and turned to her left, she saw the moon looking down at her like the seraphs. She clutched her head, with both hands, as if she had a horrible migraine.

 _He's so perfect_

 _Oh she's not the good one_

 _He's a prodigy_

 _She's a failure_

 _I wonder why he hangs out her_

 _I wonder why she thinks he'll accept her_

 _He's not the traitor_

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"You've gotten crazier...not surprising." A voice mused, Nikki gasped and whirled around to see a familiar face.

"Oh hey, Rem. Been a while, how's your party's without me?" Attempting to act like what just happened didn't happen; Rem, not being the idiot that Nikki thought he was, sighed in annoyance.

"Seriously?"

"Alright fine, what do you want?"

"Thought I could use a little chaos in my party, I'm offering you this one chance to redeem yourself." He offered her a ticket and pointed to the mansion with rave music. With no hesitation, the fallen angel swipped the ticket and began cheering like a maniac as she flew to party.

...

"That girl..."

 **Allthewayguysallthewayallthewayallthewayguyssyugyawehtllasyugyawehtllasyugyawehtlla**

By the time Nikki returned home, it was well past 12 am. All the brothers had been tucked in to bed and Reiji was closing all exits...all but one.

This was the front door.

Nikki, in a fit of rush, began speeding with her wings in the air.

Reiji commenced the countdown.

"Oh no you don't, bitch." She threatened, Reiji remembered this. He used to time how long it would take Nikki to speed through the doors before he locked it in 5 seconds.

Around 3 seconds had passed and Nikki zoomed past Reiji and crashed into the chandlier.

"Seriously man, not cool!" She scolded, dusting the glass shards off her spoiled dress and scratched sunglasses.

"You look like a trainwreck." Reiji snorted, pushing up his glasses, his caretaker shot him a dirty look before posing like a movie star with her right hand adjusting the glasses and her left hand on her hip. Her clothes looked as if she got into a brawl with lions.

"Bitch I look fabulous, besides Rei-rei, you've been up too late. Come on to bed."

"But but but!" He began whining before yawning his mouth open, Nikki went on tiptoes and kissed his forhead. With a cheeky smile, she dragged the second eldest to his bedroom and wrapped him in his blanket. She produced a toothbrush and began carefully brushing her young master's fangs. Reiji attempted to grasp the handle from the girl's grip but Nikki was defiant and threatened to splatter his pristine bedsheet with toothpaste. After a quick rinse and dumping water out of the window, Nikki swaddled Reiji and removed his glasses.

"Nikki-oneechan! I-i'm fine." He yawned again, cueing Nikki to flick the lights off.

"Pish, don't be so stand-offish." She cooed, silently slamming the door.

As she turned around, she bumped into an unknown figure.

"Oh Miss Yui? What brings you up so late?" Nikki attempted to crack a smile, Yui tilted her head before fainting. With quick skills, Nikki caught the bride in bridal style and rubbed her fingers in bite marks. One that mirrored Ayato's bitemarks; she remembered the way he'd dip his fangs deeper in the skin, it also was his favourite place to bite, which was between the breasts.

"Fricking Pervert!" She scolded, as she carried Yui's petite body to her room, she was greeted by Ayato's leaning figure against the doorway of Miss Komori's room.

"Hah? You actually bothered to pick up chichinashi? She'll handle by herself." Ayato joked, nudging past Nikki.

"You don't know what it's like..." She muttered, she laid Yui's resting body on the bed. Thinking it would be awkward, she left Yui in her day clothes rather than changing the human into the nightgown. After pulling up the sheet to Yui's chin, Nikki looked to Ayato's direction.

"She's so peaceful...I wonder how she can cope with us..." He wondered, stroking Yui's chin.

"She has patience, she loves you all equally." Nikki responded.

With one vemonous look, Ayato understood that Nikki was pissed at him. He nodded his head and left the room.

The fallen angel looked towards Yui, her halo of lucious blonde hair.

"She really does look like...him..."

 _And then there's one more chapter that I will post today. So did you get the reference: the bizarre-looking dolls? If you're a true fan then you would see who I was talking about! But yeah. This is **not a crossover, it just has cameos from other series.** If you remember who I was referencing to the last chapter in the Georgium Sidus reference then you is a smart child. The next chapter is slightly more serious so let's get moving._

 _Fav, follow and review this chapter. If you ask any questions about the sakamaki childhood with Nikki, feel free to post it in the reviews.  
Aqua out!_


	4. First bloods? Oh god!

_Hi, second chapter for today and will be my last for this year. Read the last chapter for a little context about my hiatus. So yeah, First bloods or founders? Yeah those guys, hate them_ _SOOOOO much. What do they have to do with this chapter? Well you're gonna have to read it! Also references to gravity falls and a certain transgender we all love! Badass fight written and slight mystery at the end!_

 _Fav, follow and please review!_

 _Let's go!_

"Ah~Laito-kun stop! Pleas-"

Nikki barged in with a toothbrush in her mouth. With an unimpressed glance she sighed.

"Not...even gonna ask."

With the scene of a shirtless Laito pinning down Yui in her innocent negligee, there was really nothing to be assumed.

"Hello Miss Nikki." Yui tried to push Laito off her but Laito leaned in on her.

"Laito, no. Just no...Just..." Nikki didn't even WANT to get tangled with Laito so with that being said, she grabbed Yui and left the room.

"M-miss Nikk-"

"I've dropped the mic, I ain't returning to pick it up but you can pick it up if you want." She sighed, Laito moaned from the bedroom. Yui turned her head back in the direction of her room but a hand directed the human's head towards the direction in which they were walking.

"About time you got her up, where's Laito?" Reiji glared at Nikki rather than direct his anger at Yui.

"Doing what he does best."

"Which is?"

Nikki looked away in embarrassment, hinting on what she meant. Reiji gagged a bit and shook his head.

"Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Got it."

Yui had no idea what was going on and opened her mouth to ask a question but she was silenced by death glares. Nikki tossed Yui's uniform to her direction.

"S-school? But it'a Sunday?"

Both supernatural beings stared at her, Yui cowered a bit as she was unaccustomed to Nikki's Reiji-like attitude. With a polite gesture, Yui retreated to the bathroom and locked the door. At that moment, she leaned her ear to the mahogany door.

"Those people are getting worse." Reiji commented.

"Wow, ya don't say. Fricking wolf familiars chased me down when I left Rem's party!"

"Nikki, I don't need your attitude. We need to see the mukamis, though."

"Aw c'mon? Those stuck up jerks? I swear that tall one is garden guy!"

Just as Yui leaned closer, she felt a larger body lean over her petite figure.

"Bitch-chan~" The voice whispered, at that moment, Yui ran out of the bathroom and into her previous room.

"...really?" Both non-perverted beings sighed, Laito gave them a shrug of ignorance.

"You left her room untainted right?" Nikki questioned, raising her eyebrows. But with Laito's infamous smirk, Reiji clutched his forehead. Nikki hestiated before puking on the floor. She got the meaining by 'tainted'.

"I STILL don't get why you made us wear uniforms!" Ayato whined, the redhead had ended up clutching his balls after Nikki kicked there out of exasperation.

"You all look so uncouth compared the mukamis! It makes me embarassed to be seen with you, even you Reiji! Shame on you and your cows!" Nikki snapped, she had her wooden paddle in her left hand and a potato in the right. Reiji hung his head in shame, his attire was formal enough but apparantly not formal enough for Nikki. It was ironic really, everyone but Nikki was wearing their school uniform whilst the fallen angel choose to wear her hoodie and jeans.

'Made her look like a ninja' she said

As they made their way to the mukami house, Yui felt something near her face.

"Shu-san?" She asked, it was the sleepy pervert. The blonde had a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned on her shoulder. As he did, he sneaked a hand undernearth her...

*thwack*

"Oi, no molesting in the car! I've had enough of it, you guys better mature if ya wanna proceed after Heinz' throne." She snapped, Nikki waved her paddle around to frighten the others. With a look outside, she tapped on the familiar's window.

"Kay man, drop us off." Nikki hopped off the car and stretched a great deal, even opening up her wings.

"Nikki-oneechan, this isn't the front door of the mukami household." Kanato pointed out, the fallen angel smiled.

"You're right Kanato, it's not. That's the backdoor to the garden...where I will proceed to rob the Mukami potatoes. WOHOO!" She instantly pulled up the hood of her black hoodie, Yui gasped before clutching her friend's shoulder.

"But Miss Nikki, that's illegal!"

"Pish, when the cops aren't around anything's legal, you guys go ahead to the front door, mama's gonna steal some potatoes."

With a sack and that hood covered her head, Shu wasn't bothered to deal with the beef Nikki would drag herself in. He called upon the familiar again to drive them to the front door of the mansion, where they were greeted by the distateful vampire-version of Christian Grey.

In other words I meant Ruki Mukami.

"Ah, Sakamaki Shu...what brings you to the Mukami house...at this time?" He spat, he scrutinzed each sibling with close attention.

"Did you find a crow in your garden?" Reiji smirked, Ruki clapped his hands. Yuma returned with Nikki in his hand. The fallen angel was suspended in the air by the collar.

"Yeah, caught that little pest. Is that why you aristocraps are here?"

"Actually, I called them here! There's something kinda important so plez put me down?"

Yuma threw her body on the ground and Ruki gestured his guests into the house; he escorted the guests to the living room where they witness Kou take another selfie and Azusa cut himself.

"Azusa-kun! Stop cutting yourself when I take a selfie! I need to keep my streaks with my m-neko-chans!"

"Kou...hashtag no filter?" The youngest mukami suggested, Nikki sighed.

"And this is why I don't have snapchat."

Subaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even have facebook for hell's sake."

"Pop a cap in it Subaru, all of you better pay attention. You included Yui."

The sakamakis made themselves comfortable in the coach of the mukami living room. Reiji nodded his head to trigger Nikki's speech.

"You remember first bloods right? Douches who think they're the supreme race or something, I think you guys like talked about them before?"

Reiji, Ruki and Ayato looked at each other, wondering what she meant by 'first blood' before Ayato snapped his fingers.

"Ah! You mean founders, those bastards, yeah I remember them." He recalled, the fallen angel sighed and told him to go stick something up his ass since he was SOOO bothered to correct her.

"It's just founders, there's literally nothing to worry about since they're only two of them...ne teddy?" Kanato kissed Teddy's head.

"Those bastards are gutsy. I left Rem's party around 9, ran into some trouble that made me an hour late."

"Care to share, Nikki-oneechan?" Shu grumbled, usually it was Reiji who was concerned about guests not meeting the curfew expectations but I guess this was the explanation.

* * *

"See ya!" Nikki grinned like a maniac as she jumped down the stairs, thinking she would be better if she left early to begin the trek home. She whistled innocently as she snapped her fingers, the catchy auto-tune song of **_Timber_ ** was always a party favourite. That's when she heard a wolf howl.

"What the f-"

Suddenly a bronze wolf pounced on her, it targeted her left arm. She booted it's jaw and flipped it off her.

"fuck you bro! I ain't no chew toy!" Nikki rubbed her arm before pulling out her paddle, the wolf howled before being joined by more canines. Unlike this 'alpha' wolf, it's followers were created from smokey and demonic ruby eyes. One of the wolves leaped with fangs bared, Nikki flicked open her whip and strangled the wolf, the beast slowly melted away. Fucking familiars! She thought bitterly.

"Oi, Nii-san this one's a bit annoying!" The bronze wolf yapped. His Nii-san dropped from the sky like a ninja and casually flipped his scarf.

"Pathetic being, don't turn your back against Carla Tsukinami."

Nikki blankly stared at the brothers before screaming in fright, pointing her finger at the wolf.

"HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK!"

Carla facepalmed, "you get attacked by first bloods and THIS is your reaction?"

"Hey c'mon, if your mongrel ain't a furry then I think we'll be on cool terms."

The wolf stood on it's hind legs, forming into a boy around Subaru's age with bronze hair, an eyepatch and glasses.

"Stick to one accessory, hon. You're not a barbie doll." She snickered, the former-wolf growled and balled his fists.

"My name is Shin Tsukinami, child! Not a mongrel and FURRY doesn't sound like a good term EITHER!"

"Wow, didn't need that LAME intro Mr Hairy but freaking hell, I need to get home soon. Maybe, you guys should just call it a night? Your parents might be a bit worried." She was about to walk away when the elder brother, Carla, swung his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

For a piece of cloth, it sure is as strong as my chain...She thought.

With a few struggles, Shin tackled Nikki and began punching her face. She kneed up his crotch and pimp-handed him. Carla snapped his fingers and the wolves pounced on her. The animals began tearing at her flesh, with a quick spiral in the air, Nikki managed to shake off the wolves and flick her whip.

"Alright gentleman. I'm usually not a fan of using my extensions but I guess this'll be the only exception...enjoy!" She grinned, with that she whipped once and snagged Shin's arm.

"Nii-san!" He wailed, with that Nikki swung him 360 degrees before slamming him into the ground. Carla hissed and lashed his scarf towards the chains on Nikki's whip. Bitting her lips, she had no time strategize as Carla pulled her in. He swung his left foot to roundhouse kick her and stomp her neck to the ground.

"Hey look, Eve!" She joked, pointing at the sky. The guillble man looked to the direction of which she was pointing to, she took this opportunity to pull down his pants.

"Lol, nice boxers bro, catch a lotta ladies with those?" She snickered. Shin recovered.

"Nii-san your pants are down." He gasped, pointing at Carla's predicament.

"Yes Shin, I can see that," Carla struggled to pull up his pants.

"I told you should've put on a belt!" Shin continued, Nikki snickered. The remaining few seconds were reserved for Carla being able to pull up his pants.

Nikki ducked and avoided Shin's punch, she grasped his arm and..

"Heads up!" Nikki grinned, she pulled her whip and slashed Shin's face with the metallic chain. Shin grabbed her hand and forced it behind her, with a curse word, she was forced to the ground with one arm behind her back and paddle away from her hand.

"I swear to hell bro, clip my wings and I'll kill you."

Shin placed a finger on his chin.

"I actually wouldn't mind having a pair of wings in my room, pretty cool."

Nikki flared her eyes and struggled more, muttering every insult she could cook up in her mind. Shin eventually struggled out a long knife, one served for butchering chickens.

"Oi, Nii-san, would you like it with spine or no spine?"

"Shin, we have plenty of angel wings back at the manor."

"Yeah but this one's black, it looks cool!"

Nikki screamed, she really was going to die.

"Godamnit! FML! Someone! These punks are psychos!" She called to the top of her lungs.

"You always find the cute boys but why can't you stick to one?" A cheeky voice chuckled from behind the two first bloods, Carla held Shin's head to prevent their heads from rolling their shoulders. With Shin's grip off her, Nikki grasped for her weapon and spanked Carla. She swung her whip and cracked it several times to finally chase off the attackers. Nikki took several deep breaths.

"Thanks...I owe you one."

The mysterious figure looked down upon her, his chainsaw was revving loud and hard. The intruder's red long hair was wild and flaring in the wind and his shark-like teeth would make a demon think for an extra second before attack him. Probably because he was gay but who cares? He pulled Nikki up.

"It's been a while, sweetheart, got a perm recently?"

"Wait...so who saved you?" Kou asked, Nikki glared at him to shut him up. Yui observed Nikki, with her troubled expression, maybe it was someone she wasn't fond of.

"But on topic, I got attacked by first bloods, I nearly got pummeled. Me, out of everyone badass here!"

Yuma scoffed, eyeing Nikki's weak-physique and her defiant look.

"Bish what? Wanna mess with me? Fine bro!" Nikki slammed her paddle down on the table, startling several of the vampires. Yuma grinned maliciously and began rolling up his sleeves, with one swoop Yuma wiped everything off the table and settled on the ground with his legs crossed and right arm on the table, it looked as if the garden-obsessed vampire was ready for an armwrestling duel. Nikki smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Ha, guess what, I'm left handed, this child is going to get pummeled." She replied, kneeling on her knees and had her left hand up before cupping Yuma's thick hard hand.

"Nikki, you're right handed, idiot." Reiji sighed, he really was getting sick of his advisor's childish antics.

Sometimes I wonder why father even put her in charge in the first place... He thought bitterly to himself.

"Pfffft, right handed? I'm bambi-dexter!" She replied, shuffling into position.

"You mean ambidextrous." Ruki corrected, Nikki told him to shut up and called for Subaru.

Subaru positioned himself above the two fighters with his hands cupped around their bond. He counted down to three before letting go.

3

2

1

SMACK

Nikki was left whimpering on the ground with a bruised left hand and a crying face. Yui rushed to help Nikki up as Yuma reigned victorious with his currently flexed body. Azusa and Kanato began applauding the jolly giant.

"Alright, freaking hell bro. Rematch, rematch." The fallen angel demanded, she replaced her form on the table again, still salty about her beatdown from 4 seconds ago. Yuma laughed before returning with his dominant hand on the desk, the girl responded with her left hand, making Yui bite her lip.

Oh Miss Nikki, why your left hand?

"Kou, do the honours." Yuma snapped, the idol skipped and counted down before releasing himself from the fearsome armbrawl. Unlike last time, Nikki kept resisting with sweat dripping down her forehead. Yuma had a look of grim and kept pushing harder and harder on her, Ayato currently had a bet with Kou, Laito and Subaru of Nikki's guranteed failure but Yui scolded them for thinking so negatively. Reiji ended up pouring himself another cup of tea as he bear witness to this stalemate. Ruki began reading his book, Azusa was cutting himself and Shu (like always) was chilling out and listening to music. Yui suddenly noticed that Nikki was losing, badly. It would be only 10 seconds until the fallen angel would break down again, maybe Yuma could snap her arm. With courage, Yui began running towards the direction of the battle when Nikki shot a winning grin.

"As a great man once said Take time to deliberate, but when the time for action comes, stop thinking and go in." With that quote she placed her right hand ontop of Yuma's right fist and slammed it on the ground with both hands.

"Oi! You cheated! You lying piece of-"

"Keep your language to yourself, dear friend, cuz you're just salty I won." She bragged, pumping a fist. Yuma punched her, hard in the face. Hard enough to send her crashing into a wall. A groan came from the crater and girl couldn't get up. She was unconscious, a punch so powerful...

"NIKKI!" Laito and Subaru ran over and checked for her consciousness, they were worried. Their babysitter used to shake off the worst of hits, from Cordelia's pimphands to the constant thrown objects courtesy of Christa but seeing her unconscious like that, shocked the sakamaki brothers.

"Nikki, Nikki! Get up!" Reiji began shaking the fallen angel

Kanato stole Azusa's knife and lunged himself and Yuma, attempting to stab the tall bastard. The little psycho began screeching every insult in every language and blood murder.

"Kanato! Oi! That's enough!" Ayato picked up his brother and Yui began apologising to the extent of bowing, one for Nikki and the other for Kanato.

Ruki raised his hand to silence the human.

"We appreaciate the message Miss Nikki...although you should refrain from angering Yuma. He's a very...sensitive person."

Shu stole a glance at Nikki's body, her frail structure was limp and her eyes were closed. Even if she was supernatural, she was knocked out cold. There was no way that she could reply to Ruki's opinion.

"Tch, troublesome woman. We'll get her home. In the mean time, as she said 'watch out for founders' and that's one thing I have to say for myself. Annoying pricks." He snarled, with that the Sakamakis left with their friend with Yui following them, holding Nikki's whip to her chest.

* * *

Nikki's eyes flicked open as if she were a cyborg awaking from recharging. She gasped and checked her left arn, making sure that none of the bones were broken. She sat up on a bed, she recognised the floor and the fireplace.

She was in one of the brothers' room but she didn't know which one. After examining her injuries from the punch, before nodding her head.

"...oh right, I'm fallen. Damnit, to think I could get out of that prison."

"Nfufufu~~why so sour? Have some fun before you leave!" She felt someone left her chin up and caught the emerald eyes of a perverted predator.

"Laito, I'm tired, I need to le-"

Laito pushed her against the bed, her black hair was pushed against the pillow.

"You're still pure? After falling from so long?" He joked, stroking her hair.

"Unlike the rest of the fallen, I prefer to keep myself untainted, now kindly get off me." She pushed against Laito's body without panicking, Laito furrowed his brows. He's still surprised that Nikki wasn't fawning over him or begging for him. He moved in to bite from her when she took a deep breath.

"What happened to you...you used to be kind?" She sighed, Laito pulled away, wiping drool. Was she seriously asking why he changed...why he changed.

He gasped at a couple of flashbacks before collapsing off his bed. He clutched his head as he recalled Cordelia's touches. His mother touching every centimeter of his body, from top to bottom and every crevice in his body. Nikki swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of Laito's bed before patting his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! No! Not again..." He growled, shrinking away from her touch.

"Fine...I'll leave you to it." She replied, she collected her whip from the desk and began to leave until she felt someone clutch her hand. Looking down it was Laito, instead a look of hunger, it was a look of pleading.

"Don't...leave me...why did you leave?" He begged, clutching hard on her dress. Without a word, she helped Laito up and ushered him into the bed, already wrapping him up like a cocoon. Already the hentai was having dreams, moaning and ruffling under his sheets doing..whatever Laito did. As she closed the door, she sighed in annoyance. Nikki walked down the doors, thinking about the sakamaki brothers.

 _From a kind canary, to vicious psychopath_

 _From a studious rascal to a prideful bastard_

 _From a polite child to a sickening womanizer_

 _From a caring older brother to a lazy sloth_

 _From a knowledgeable boy to a envious second fiddle_

 _From a shy cinnamon roll to a raging anger machine_

Why did she leave the sakamaki household?

That's a story for another day.

 _Ooooooooooh! So scary! Laito almost attacked Nikki! So yeah, last chapter for today and I'm officially on hiatus! Poor Laito…seriously that guy's so messed up. Also who was that mysterious figure that saved Nikki? Why did she shy away from him? Is he an enemy? Is he a friend? Is he a cameo of a certain gay guy? Well he's not major to the plot, just a fun add-in._

 _Fav, follow and please review_

 _Aqua out!_


End file.
